


Masterpiece

by Frostediron



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian is an artist, College AU, F/M, Jyn is his model, fluffy shit is fluffy, they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostediron/pseuds/Frostediron
Summary: Cassian is in the art's program at their college and he has a life painting he needs to turn in. Jyn volunteers as his model like normal, and like normal, he gets distracted very fast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This Is as fluffy as it is possible for me to get at the moment. I think it's fluffy... IDK.

“Are you finished yet?” Jyn asks, pushing the shaw back up her bare shoulder as she rubs her freshly shaven legs together under the bed sheets as Cassian peaks over the canvas. 

 

“Nope,” he says, before slipping back behind it. 

 

“Is it going to look bad?”

 

“Well considering you’re the model and you’re sleeping with the artist… I don’t think it’s possible for you to look bad,” he replies, taking the brush out if his mouth.

 

Jyn had no problem posing for Cassian, but most of the time it wasn’t for an assignment and the paintings/drawings never were finished due to… Distractions… Not Jyn’s fault. He just has really bad timing. 

 

Again, not Jyn’s fault. It’s always Cassian's. 

 

“I’m starting to cramp.” 

 

“I told you to get a more comfortable position but no, you wanted to give me a challenge.” 

 

“Well excuse me for wanting to be a good model.” 

 

“I’m not saying you aren’t Jyn. You know I love you as my model. You get jealous any other way.”

 

“Shut up Andor.”

 

“Well if you keep talking to me I want to be a nice person and reply to you.” Cassian smirks, peaking out as she growls. 

 

“Hush.” 

 

He laughs slightly before putting the brush down, walking over as he pops his back. 

 

“Are you really cramping?” 

 

“Yes.” she replies curtly before he leans down and kisses her, laying her back on the bed. 

“Well let’s get you limber again.”


End file.
